


A Royal Affair

by westgate



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Grantaire has a surprise for Enjolras, Lots of Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westgate/pseuds/westgate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire smiled coolly, “I saw this and I thought of you.” An outsider would see Grantaire’s calm exterior, but Enjolras knew him well enough that he saw the hint of question in his eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Affair

Enjolras toyed with the silk ribbon on the box in his hands, a small red package that Grantaire had handed him.

Friday nights were their designated date nights, time out of both of their busy schedules to spend with each other. While they saw each other on a pretty regular basis, Grantaire had just been commissioned a mural for the local kids rec center, while Enjolras had been up to his eyeballs interning at a non profit law firm, and so their hours spent together had been scarce within the past few weeks. Even if they were drowning in work, Fridays were always their time to take a break and enjoy each other’s company. This week was meant to be Thai food and The Princess Bride, even though Enjolras could recite the movie by heart at this point.

He ran through a list of dates in his head, certain he hadn’t forgotten any important ones. Which meant Grantaire had picked up something for him just for the sake of doing so. His heart warmed at the thought.

“Are you trying to see if the package will unwrap itself if you stare at it long enough?” Grantaire teased.

Enjolras raised his eyebrows in response, but smiled fondly. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Grantaire smiled coolly, “I saw this and I thought of you.” An outsider would see Grantaire’s calm exterior, but Enjolras knew him well enough that he saw the hint of question in his eyes.

He was seated on the couch, Grantaire in the armchair across from him bent forward and intent on studying his reaction. The box was small enough to fit in Enjolras’ hands, but there was a definite weight to it. He had no idea what it could be, and Enjolras took his time untying the ribbon and opening it, enjoying the sense of mystery.

His breath immediately hitched as he examined the contents. Sitting inside was a metal plug with a large red gemstone at its base, shiny in contrast to the velvet interior of the box. His cheeks colored and his cock stirred. _Grantaire had saw this and thought of him_. He ran his fingers over it experimentally, the metal cool to his touch. He was pretty sure his brain was short circuiting -this was never something he considered previously, but the shiny red jewel contrasting against his pale skin left him with an aching need.

Grantaire had a way of doing this, of breaking down Enjolras’ barriers. He continuously challenged Enjolras and opened him to new ideas, whether it be in day to day life or in the bedroom, and Enjolras loved him for it.

Grantaire gently touched his wrist, snapping him out of his thoughts. He had moved from the armchair to the spot on the couch next to him, a look of concern on his face. Enjolras must had been staring at the plug in his hands longer than he thought. “Please tell me if I overstepped. We do not have to use this if you don’t want to. I don’t want you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with, I-”

Enjolras cut him off by grabbing his face and giving him a filthy kiss, a clash a teeth and tongue. “Is that reassurance enough for you? Grantaire oh my _god_.” He began enthusiastically sucking bruises on to his boyfriend’s neck, their dinner plans all but forgotten. Dinner could wait. Not to be over dramatic, but Enjolras was pretty sure he was going to die if Grantaire did not put that plug in him.

Okay, so maybe he was being a little dramatic, but he was incredibly turned on. Assured that he was happy with the gift, Grantaire regained his earlier smugness and began to lightly palm at Enjolras’s crotch, teasing him as he whispered a string of filth into his ear.

“I had to buy it when I saw it. Wanted to see it against your lovely skin. Wanted to spank you and see your skin match the plug. You’d be a good boy and take it so well. You do know what these plugs are called, don’t you?”

Grantaire removed Enjolras from his neck to cup his face, so they were eye to eye. Enjolras’ mouth went dry, his eyes clouded over with want. He knew what they were called, it was part of the reason why he was so turned on by the thought. He might have been embarrassed earlier on into their relationship, but Grantaire had taught him not to be ashamed of his kinks or wants. And Enjolras very much wanted this.

He studied Grantaire, who was breathing heavily and his pupils blown wide with lust. He wanted this just as much as Enjolras did, judging by the bulge in his (very tight) pants (he would have to thank whoever invented skinny jeans), and it drove Enjolras wild.

“ _Princess_.”

He rutted up against Grantaire’s palm, moaning loudly as the word was uttered. The plug wasn’t even inside him and he could come from just this. But the whole point of this was to use the plug, to feel it inside of him, and so he kissed Grantaire possessively and informed him, “We need to move this to the bedroom _now_.”

Grantaire smirked in triumph over just how gone Enjolras was already. Enjolras tacked on an added, “Please”, because who was he kidding, Grantaire was the one with all the control in this situation, in the bedroom, which was just the way he liked it.

“Well who am I to refuse royalty. Your majesty”. With little effort, Grantaire scooped him up bridal style and moved him to the bedroom, pinning him down on the bed and making quick work of his pants, stripping his own clothing off in the process until he wore nothing but tight grey boxers.

He kept Enjolras’ hands pinned above his head as he kissed and licked down his boyfriend’s chest, taking time to nibble at his hipbones and make the impatient blonde whine. Enjolras had very little self control and more often than not would make a loud fuss over having to wait, but both of them knew that he loved Grantaire’s torture, that he loved to be teased and on edge until he would start to beg and cry out.

Grantaire grabbed him from under the knees and flipped him over so that his ass was in the air. He kissed the plump flesh before him before delivering a quick hard smack, making his boyfriend to let out a noise somewhere between a cry and a moan. He spread Enjolras’ cheeks, taking time to lick stripes up and down his perineum and causing him to fist the sheets.

Enjolras was being touched everywhere except where he really wanted to be touched. He squirmed against the bed, his cock caught between his belly and the sheets, to try and get some friction and to encourage Grantaire to speed the hell up. It was when Grantaire placed a small kiss to his hole that he lost it.

“Gran _taire_ ” he whined, but before he could continue the brunette dipped his tongue inside the tight ring of muscle and he lost all coherent thought. He continued to lick into him, stretching him open agonizingly slow with his tongue, sometimes dipping in just slightly before pulling out and pausing to suck at the swell of his ass or run his hands between his thighs. It was good, so good in fact, but it wasn’t _enough_ and Grantaire knew that.

He went to reach a hand between his legs, but Grantaire swatted it away with a tsk of “No touching”. He let out another impatient whine, louder and longer than the last with a hint of more desperation.

“Do you want something?” Grantaire asked wickedly, waiting for him to voice his answers.

A “ _yes_ ” was ripped from him, “come on Grantaire hurry up please please _please_.”

The teasing was divine, but he needed the plug inside him, had needed it inside him since the moment he saw it, and he was ready.

“You’ve got to be more specific, _princess_. Why don’t you convince me.” he prompted again, looking for Enjolras to vocalize his wants.

He let out a string of babbles, giving in to the game. “God I’m so easy for you Grantaire. It isn’t even inside of me and I could already come from this. I want the plug. I want it and I need it. Please please _please I need you._ ”

A pair of calloused hands found his face as Grantaire ran his thumb over his lip and kissed his forehead. “Good boy. You can have this while I grab the lube.”

His lips were parted and the plug was dipped inside, Enjolras moaning as he felt the cool metal against his tongue. It was too much to fit inside his mouth, so he sucked at it, lapping his tongue around the tip, as he felt a cold finger spread the lube around his entrance.

The stretch of the plug on the way in was exquisite. Grantaire took his time, motioning in circles and slowly working it in, all while encouraging and praising Enjolras for how good he was doing. “You take it so well, I wish you could see how beautiful you looked right now.”

Enjolras groaned as the plug was fully seated, his hole stretched tight around the base of the jeweled end. Enjolras felt Grantaire get up off of the bed and heard him rustling around for something. When he looked back, Grantaire was positioning their floor length mirror at the foot of their bed.

“Well, do you want to see what you look like?”

He eagerly arose, ignoring the large damp spot on the sheets that he had left from leaking precum and rubbing against the bed. He kneeled backwards on the bed, turned his head to face the mirror, and spread his cheeks, which revealed the shiny red jewel that had been hidden between. Grantaire watched intently, hand sneaking beneath his boxers to stroke himself while Enjolras drank in the sight of himself.

“What do you think, _princess_?”

Each time he said the word, it sent Enjolras just that much more over the edge.

He was overwhelmed at the sight of himself, the red jewel starkly contrasting with his pale skin, save for the red spot where Grantaire had decided to attack him with his mouth. He surged up to kiss Grantaire, licking into his mouth and kissing desperately.

“Please, can I suck your cock?” He needed to touch Grantaire _now_.

“Well since you’ve been such a good boy.”

Enjolras sank to his knees, moaning wantonly as he felt the plug adjust inside him. He pushed Grantaire’s boxers down, as the brunette swiftly stepped out of them, and wasted no time swallowing his cock down, swirling his tongue and enthusiastically bobbing his head. Grantaire encouraged him, whispering a stream of litany as Enjolras went. “Fuck, Enjolras _yes_. Look at how needy you are. I bet you couldn’t wait to get my cock into your mouth. You were so eager to get that plug inside you, and you look so goddamned beautiful.”

Enjolras popped off briefly to suck at the slit of his cock, and Grantaire fisted his hands in his curls and tugged as he continued, “What if you wore the plug out. What if you wore the plug to a meeting. How do you think our friends would react if they found out just how much of a slut you are, _princess_?”

Enjolras moaned around him, causing Grantaire to let out a brief string of expletives, before continuing, “What if I came inside of you, and then _plugged you back up_?”

This time Enjolras moaned even louder, he would be surprised if the neighbors didn’t hear him.

“ _Please_ ,” he begged.

“Are you sure?”

They were comfortable and safe with each other, and hadn’t used condoms in a while.

“Yes. Yes _please_.”

It would mean removing the plug, but Enjolras was so hard at the thought of it that it verged on painful. Grantaire kissed him again, passionate and and desperate. He positioned Enjolras on the bed again as he slicked his cock up. The plug was removed, and while Enjolras briefly whined at the loss, it was quickly replaced with Grantaire forcefully thrusting into him, thick and long and reaching all the places that the plug did not.

“Fuck, Enjolras I’m not going to last long. _Fuck_. You are so good, and tight, and this is so fucking hot.” He pounded into him relentlessly, fast and hard, slowly losing his rhythm as he reached the edge. With a final thrust, he collapsed on top of him, spilling inside with hot spurts.

They both lay there briefly, panting frantically, before Grantaire pulled out. Enjolras was so on the edge and so desperate to come that it wouldn’t take much.

Grantaire put the plug back in as Enjolras’ eyes watered, so desperate for release. He sat Enjolras on his lap, his cock standing tall and flushed, leaking uncontrollably. He stroked him quickly while telling him, “God you’ve been so good. You’ve lasted so long, and you’ve made me feel so good. Come on, _come for me princess_.”

That was all it took to send Enjolras over the edge to the point of seeing stars, spilling white all over Grantaire’s fist while his ass clenched around the plug still nestled inside.

Grantaire laid him down on the bed and grabbed a wet hand towel, taking time to wipe the milky liquid from between his boyfriend’s legs. Enjolras panted on the bed, still coming down from the high of his orgasm. He ran his hands through his wild curls. “Fuck. _Fuck_.”

Grantaire curled up next to him on the bed, kissing his forehead gently and rubbing circles onto his wrist with his thumb.

“So I take it you liked the present then, hmmm?”

Enjolras playfully batted at him, before kissing him tenderly. “Thank you. I love it. I love YOU.”

Grantaire smiled and returned the sentiment, rising to rummage through their drawers and grab some clothing.

“You still feel like Thai food? I’m starving.”

“Yes please, I’m famished,” he said, grabbing the shirt handed him, one of Grantaire’s favourite band t-shirts that Enjolras had all but claimed as his own. It was threadbare and slightly too big on him but the fabric was soft and he liked wearing it to bed.

Grantaire handed him a pair of fresh boxers, but smirked at him as he asked him, “You going to leave that in? I can help take it out if you’d like.”

Enjolras’ cheeks coloured just slightly, against his own will. “I think I’m going to keep it in for a bit, thanks.”

He rose to go to the kitchen and order the the food when Grantaire playfully smacked him on the ass, hitting the base of the plug and making Enjolras gasp.

“As you wish, _princess_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the support! [Come say hi on Tumblr](http://www.westgates.tumblr.com) and follow for updates


End file.
